Kazuto
Description Brief Summary: A singing minstrel, a bard if you will of the human race. -- -- Appearance: Average height (5'9ish), dark brown hair, hazel eyes, few scars on his face and body, not the typical Azilaen. Wears light fur armor, carrying various instruments and a sword. a rapier to be exact. -- -- Greatest Strength: the energy to liven up the room -- -- Greatest Weakness: loves to have a good time. -- -- Distinguishing Features: loudish demeanor, always has his hand on his sword, I mean lute.. -- -- Details: Of the ancient human race, wishes to test his mettle against stronger and stronger bard opponents. However, despite this need for singing battles, does not kill needlessly. simply loves a challenge. any challenge. and music. -- -- Spells/Abilities '''[Uplifting Ballad]''' (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic]) Minor Action - Bard Song 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (7 Range) The bard performs the Uplifting Ballad. Adds an [Uplifting Ballad] buff that provides +2 to restorative effects to all nearby friendly characters and increases mana regeneration by +1 to all nearby friendly characters with mana, including the bard. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack -- '''[Song of Triumph]''' (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic], and [Song of Strength], [Song of Agility], [Song of Intellect], or [Song of Personality]) Minor Action - Bard Song 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (7 Range) The bard performs the Song of Triumph. Adds a [Song of Triumph] buff that provides the bard's current bonuses that would be provided by the bard's current level of [Song of Strength], [Song of Agility], [Song of Intellect], and [Song of Personality] to all nearby friendly characters, including the bard. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack -- '''[Song of Personality]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic]) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Bard Song 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (7 Range) The bard performs the Song of Personality. Adds a [Song of Personality] buff that provides +2 PRS to all nearby friendly characters, including the bard. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack. -- ['''Song of Intellect]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic]) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Bard Song 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (7 Range) The bard performs the Song of Intellect. Adds a [Song of Intellect] buff that provides +2 INT to all nearby friendly characters, including the bard. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack -- '''[Ballet of Battle]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic]) Minor Action - Bard Song 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (7 Range) The bard performs the Ballet of Battle. Adds a [Ballet of Battle] buff that provides +1 to damage and spellcraft to all nearby friendly characters, including the bard. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack. -- '''[Song of Dexterity]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic]) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Bard Song 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (7 Range) The bard performs the Song of Dexterity. Adds a [Song of Dexterity] buff that provides +2 DEX to all nearby friendly characters, including the bard. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack. -- '''[Artful Dodge]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Major Action - Finesse N/A - Self-Targeting Ability +2 DR If the specialist has already failed a Dodge Roll this turn, make another Dodge Roll. If the specialist has learned [Roll Into Cover] they may use both [Artful Dodge] and [Roll Into Cover] as a single Major Action on the same turn at the cost of 2 FP. -- '''[Critical Strike]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major Action - Finesse 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional critical roll to the attack. -- '''[Song of Strength]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic]) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Bard Song 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (7 Range) The bard performs the Song of Strength. Adds a [Song of Strength] buff that provides +2 STR to all nearby friendly characters, including the bard. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack. -- ['''Firebolt]''' (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires [Primal Mana], [Kindle]) Major Action - Pyromancy 3 MP - Ranged Spell Attack (7 Range) Make a spellcraft roll dealing fire damage. Deals +1d8/2 damage if used at melee range. Deals +1 damage and an additional +1 at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc INT. -- '''[Kindle]''' (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires [Primal Mana]) Minor Action - Pyromancy 1 MP - Melee Spell Ability Allows the red mage to conjure a small fire that can be used to generate heat, ignite a flammable object, debuff [Chilled] and [Frozen] effects, or provide light up to 1 range in all directions; if used on a character, adds a [Burning] buff that deals 2 damage against MR plus an additional +1 damage at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc. INT and the same amount of damage on their next turn. If the red mage has learned [Lift] they may use this ability as if it were a ranged spell ability with 3 range and an additional +1 range at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc. INT. Lasts for one round or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- '''[Trickster's Charm]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires [Wild Magic]) Passive Effect - Bard Song Increases the bard's DEX and PRS by +1, but {reduces the bard's STR by -1.} -- '''[Wild Magic]''' (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Bard Song Grants the bard with a pool of mana; allows the casting of spells from a single Gamut of magic. This ability may be considered either '''[Primal Mana]''' or [Divine Mana] for unlocking spells, but not both. Allows the bard to cast spells utilizing their PRS as if it were their INT. Restores +1 Mana every turn of combat. -- [Meditation] [Sprint] [Stealth] [Grapple] [Combat Kick] [Sentry] [Human Privilege] -- -- Inventory [Name] Type – Slot Value - Itemslots - Rarity Details -- -- [Health Potion] Consumable - 1 Flask 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +15 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- [Mana Potion] Consumable -1 Flask 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +15 MP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- --